swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Backpack
Career Backpacks Issued Bounty Hunter Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Bounty Hunter Effect: *Agility: +5 *Precision +5 How to obtain: Given at Bounty Hunter Fundamentals IV Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Commando Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Commando Effect: *Agility +5 *Precision +5 How to obtain: Given at Commando Fundamentals IV Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Entertainer's Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Entertainer Effect: *Agility +5 *Precision +5 How to obtain: Given at Entertainer Fundamentals IV Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Force Sensitive Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Jedi Effect: *Agility +5 *Strength +5 How to obtain: This item is no longer available. Originally, Jedi were issued the Issued Force Sensitive Backpack instead of the Gleaming Ring at Force Sensitive Fundamentals IV. But, some time between Publish 25 and Publish 26, this changed. There is no mention in the Publish/Update notes of when the change occurred, however. Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Medic Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Medic Effect: Agility +5 Precision +5 How to obtain: Given at Medic Fundamentals IV Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Officer Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Officer Effect: *Agility +5 *Precision +5 How to obtain: Given at Officer Fundamentals IV & Quest reward for Officer Mission 1. Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Smuggler Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Smuggler Effect: *Agility +5 *Precision +5 How to obtain: Given at Smuggler Fundamentals IV Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Spy Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Spy Effect: *Agility +5 *Precision +5 How to obtain: Given at Spy Fundamentals III Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Trader Backpack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: Trader Effect: *Artisan assembly +5 *Hiring +3 How to obtain: Traders are given this at level 10 Notes: This item is No-Trade. Note: You get the issued backpacks when you're approximately level 10 for all professions. Faction Backpack Marine Armor Backpack This backpack was obtainable from a Rebel npc for some Faction points. It has been removed from game and is obtainable only from other players. You have to be a declared Rebel to be able to wear it, Combattant or Special Forces. Switching to the "On leave" status doesn't unequip it though. Looted Backpacks Some randomly looted items have attribute modifiers. Since the items and the modifiers are random, it is not possible to list every one. Most items with an attribute modifier will have a suffix. The suffix determines the primary attribute, as well as the total number of attribute modifiers. Items without suffixes don't have attribute modifiers. The known total number of attribute modifiers that a randomly looted item can have is four. For example, a backpack with the name of "Backpack of the Veteran" will have a primary attribute of Precision and two other attributes, such as maybe Luck and Strength for a total of three attributes. Note: Some randomly looted items with attributes may not follow the above naming convention, especially those looted prior to Publish 28. Credit: Thank you to GerricSablestar for compiling the random loot information. Non wearable Backpacks Some of them exist but are rare, mostly a Quest delivery item. Quest reward Backpacks Chiss Poacher Backpack Bio-Link Required?: Yes Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect: *None How to obtain: Quest reward from Hracca Glade RSF Spec Ops Pack Bio-Link Required?: No Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect: *Terrain Negotiation +5 How to obtain: Quest reward from the Naboo Legacy Quest Series >> Typho - Stronghold Notes: This item is No-Trade. Category:Wearable containers Category:Quest rewards